


Цель

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Мундус, моя преданность тебе не прошла испытание временем.





	Цель

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2013©

Он ждал.

— Спарда, мой мальчик, — тяжело, с придыханием говорит Мундус. Бинты пропитались кровью. — Для нас всё когда-то должно было закончиться.

— И кто решил что время пришло? Неужели ты? 

Он всё ещё насмехается над ним. Стоя на коленях, скованный цепями, преклонивший голову. В броне, но без меча. В чужой крови. И смотрит только на Еву и ни на кого больше. 

Она благоразумно молчит. Не кричит, не вырывается из рук удерживающего её демона, не плачет и не умоляет. Не делает всего того, что вывело бы Принца Тьмы из себя.

Мундус считает её неглупой женщиной. И он даже оставил бы ей жизнь после. Если бы из-за таких как она – людей – Спарда не стал предателем. Если бы она не была беременна. Из-за неё он разбавляет своё наследие кровью этих выродков.

— Почему бы мне не заняться сначала твоей возлюбленной? Хочешь узнать, на каком круге ада она предаст клятвы данные тебе? 

Но Спарда, лучший воин из его легионов, в человеческом обличии остаётся всё тем же. Усмешка не сходит с кровавых губ. И его страха Мундус не чувствует.

— Если бы ты хотел, она уже была бы мертва.

— Верно.

Всего лишь проверка, всего лишь слова.

Мундус подходит ближе, сжимает в руке платиновые волосы и заставляет его поднять голову выше. Стальной обод сильнее впивается в кожу.

Мундус с презрением глядит на рыцаря и сплевывает под ноги. Ему противна эта оболочка, это нелепое подражание людям. 

— Ты хочешь узнать, что будет дальше?

— Предателя казнят? Имя сотрут? А его наследие исчезнет? Так давай, бей! Сильнее! Я не буду просить тебя остановиться. Не попрошу прощения. Ты ведь этого ждешь, слепого подчинения? Из-за этого ты видел не демонов – лишь рабов своей воли. Тебе важнее была власть. Всегда!

— Мальчишка, — смеется демон и даёт знак увести Еву. Он молчит до тех пор, пока последний демон не покидает каменной площадки.

Стоящий на коленях Спарда, удерживаемый цепями, глухо стонет, изворачиваясь, пытаясь рассмотреть куда отвели её. Но оковы не дают ему даже этого.

— Я не хочу, чтобы она смотрела, — Мундус бьет без замаха ещё и ещё и вытирает кровь с рук полой изодранного демонами камзола Спарды. — Не хочу, чтобы это спровоцировало срыв и преждевременные роды.

— Не льсти себе. Она сильная.

— Пусть даже так. Ты ведь знаешь об этом, верно? Что она вынашивает двоих. Думаю, что ей стоит быть на свежем воздухе. В аду ей не место, а на земле за ней присмотрят.

— Зачем тебе это? 

Мундус продолжает, не слушая его:

— Но дети твои вырастут здесь. Я дам им всё самое лучшее. И твои сыновья будут служить мне. Если же это будут девочки, они станут моими…

— Зачем? Чего тебе не хватает? Убей меня, если это поможет, но перестань лелеять планы, пока я жив!

— Не хватает? Великого Рыцаря! Я хотел оставить тебе богатое наследие…

— Те земли, что я завоевал для тебя?

— Лучших воинов…

— С которыми я сражался бок о бок, разя твоих врагов?

— Весь ад…

— Который ненавидел тебя и демонов из твоего окружения?

— А ты всё это предал! Плюнул мне в лицо! Напал на меня, как последний мятежник! И уничтожил свой род, поклявшись в верности кому-то ещё!

Демон устраивается на троне среди руин, которые ещё две недели назад были его замком. Пока воины, а за ними и генералы, не восстали. Если закрыть глаза, то всё кажется прежним. Он — на троне, а рядом с ним — верный рыцарь. Покоряющий для него эти варварские племена, завоёвывающий земли. Самый преданный, самый сильный. Его правая рука.

Теплый ветер приносит запах гари и треплет белые перья крыльев. Мундусу нравится то, что он видит: готовый к длительной агонии темный рыцарь, бесстрашный, не познавший позорного унижения.

— Скажи, почему ты не бросил это увлечение подобно остальным? Поразвлекся бы с ними пару столетий и бросил. Они так мало существуют, не оставляя после себя ничего.

— Ты давно не был в мире людей, — шипит сквозь зубы Спарда.

— Возможно, придется там обосноваться на какое-то время. Но люди… они не достойны того, чтобы ради них умирать. Мне казалось, ты вырос из детских игр, перерос обиды. Ты ведь мне как сын.

— Зачем всё это?!

Отчаяние. Его так много. И Мундус не сводит с него внимательного взгляда, словно что-то решая для себя, и усмехается. Не он один верен воспоминаниям. Спарда жалел. Крошечной частицей себя, которой всё же принадлежал этому миру. Это не так уж и много. 

Но это всё, что есть. И Мундусу смешно от того, что он об этом всегда знал. В этом был весь Спарда. Ему не хватало воли, самостоятельных решений. Он был бунтарем по натуре. А люди сделали из него мятежника, дав иллюзию свободы.

— Ты ведь не хотел меня предавать, верно? Да? Всего лишь поддался временной слабости, — Мундус приподнимается на троне, не сводя взгляда со Спарды.

— И не надейся, что сможешь доказать это. Что меня оплели чарами, уговорами, а молитвы возымели действие.

Демон поднимается с трона, тяжело дыша, и с ненавистью сдирает пропитавшиеся кровью бинты. Боль питает его злость.

— Не будь так упрям! Ты знаешь, что на кону твоя жизнь. Не та игра, где ты можешь выиграть, мальчик. Не та. И сейчас нужно сдаться, чтобы выжить.

— Для чего же? — пересохшими губами шепчет Спарда. — Я не надеялся, что ты решишь сохранить жизнь предателя.

У них не так много времени, чтобы вспоминать о прошлом. Но их по-прежнему роднит пройденный путь, руки, залитые кровью общих врагов, отчаянные поступки и битвы. Дьявольски прекрасные мгновенья, когда мощь сотен легионов в очередной раз схлестывалась с врагом. И не было шанса отступить, да и разве кто-нибудь захотел бы? Раскаленный метал, не разделяющий чужих и своих… 

Два воина, не нашедших покоя. Смерть должна быть неизбежна, потому что ни один не сдастся. И Спарда не верит, не верит, что для него уготована тюрьма вместо забвения. Что в нём нуждаются, несмотря на предательство и покушение.

— Ты ещё слишком молод, мальчик, — Мундус кладет тяжелую руку на голову Спарды. — И не слишком умён. Конечно, всю жизнь полагаться на оружие и силу. Тебе следует повзрослеть. И, может быть, четыреста лет в тишине и покое научат тебя чему-нибудь.

— Мне полагается смерть, разве нет?

— Ты слишком страстно её желаешь. Мы многое прошли вместе. Пусть даже скоро станешь отцом, ты всё тот же мальчишка, который однажды занял место генерала и встал во главе своего легиона. Мальчишка, решивший, что весь Ад положит к ногам, что слава станет его щитом от смерти. 

Они молчат, и Ад перед ними также безмолвствует. Снопы искр взвиваются из погребальных костров, и ветер разгоняет черный дым с пеплом. Мундус смотрит на огненные точки с мстительным удовольствием: там погибают те, кто хотел его смерти. Он смотрит на пламя и видит там свою победу, что будет в его руках, когда Темный Рыцарь вернется. Спарда смотрит с сожалением: сражаться друг с другом было ошибкой. Но его сородичи никогда не понимали этого. Впрочем, как и люди. А ему так хотелось мира.

— Я удивлен, что ты попался так легко. Неужели мне удалось застать тебя врасплох? Стражи будут слагать об этом легенды, надо же - поймать самого Темного Рыцаря. Не очень долго, конечно. Я не позволю слухам распространиться. Ты вернешься, и всё будет как прежде… 

С верным рыцарем он возродит былую мощь, и Ад забудет о его поражениях. Он вновь обоснуется на троне, а после передаст власть названому сыну. И воспитает из его детей достойных генералов, и… 

Мундус не ждет от него покорности, но и не ожидает удара. Именно из-за этого он никогда не был значительной фигурой в Аду. Не смотря на военную мощь и обширные земли, что завоевал под его знамениями Спарда – он не был политиком.

— Ты прав, — Спарда слизывает кровь с губ и смотрит на него из-под упавшей на глаза челки. И его глаза снова мерцают красным. — Я так глупо попался.

— Перестал ждать, что я за тобой вернусь? — Добродушно смеется Мундус. 

И Спарда смеется вторя ему, а потом добавляет:

— Потому что знал о твоей ловушке. И о том, что ты отошлешь воинов, чтобы они не слышали наш разговор. Тех стражей, которые никогда тебя не покидают. И я не ждал твоего прощения. 

Он ждал, что свергнутый правитель сорвется, что выплеснет свою ярость. И этим можно было бы оправдать свои действия. Вместе слишком долго? Возможно именно поэтому было так сложно взрастить в себе гнев. Не ради себя самого, не ради людей - ради двух ещё не рожденных сердец, продолжавших биться ровно. 

Это даёт ему силы идти до конца. 

Он должен сам обрести свободу, чтобы даровать её другим. 

По стальным оковам проходят тёмно-бордовые всполохи. Они рушатся за доли секунд, и Спарда рвется из оков, расправляя крылья, чтобы свалить Мундуса с ног. Чтобы бить со всей силы, жестко, отчаянно, необходимо. 

Он ломает сопротивление, когтями оставляет темные росчерки на белоснежном камне. Бьет, рыча, крошит камень. Дробит его, пачкая своей кровью, в попытке добраться до нутра. 

Мундус вырывается, крылья молотят по земле, поднимая пыль, но ничего не может поделать. Выворачивается, пытаясь освободиться. И всё что он видит, это не собственное поражение, а ещё одно предательство. Как и тогда. Что-то всегда остаётся неизменным.

Спарда. Он не обращается полностью. Есть в этом что-то — убить руками человека. Вырывать покрытые кровью белоснежные перья. Мстить за то, что не смог отступиться.

Призывные мечи градом осыпаются, проникая в мягкую плоть. 

— Это был единственный шанс покончить с тобой ещё на пару столетий!

— Ты… — Кровь идет горлом, растекается по белоснежному камню. — Перестал играть честно!

Спарда качает головой, стирая ладонью кровь с шеи.

— Ты научил меня этому. И мне жаль. Действительно жаль, как только может быть демону. Но Ева должна их растить, не страшась твоей мести. Их я всегда буду любить как человек. Этого так много. Жаль, что ты просто никогда не сможешь себе этого вообразить.

Мундус дергается в последний раз и рассыпается огненными осколками.

Спарда поднимает меч, направляясь к порталам. Ему нужно освободить Еву. И вернуться, чтобы не дать подобному свершиться вновь. Остались врата, которые следует закрывать изнутри. Ему хватит работы здесь, а потом они снова встретятся.

Мундус вернётся. Его что-то держит здесь, и он знает — Спарда по какой-то причине не уничтожил это, когда решился на предательство. Наверное, потому что какой-то частью себя всё ещё был верен. Принц Тьмы не понял лишь одного.

— Я вырос. 

И цели изменились. Теперь Спарда защищает лишь свою семью, и верен только ей. А она принадлежит другому миру, поэтому он будет стоять за него до конца.


End file.
